1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine which is capable of arbitrarily setting an image magnification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some image processing apparatuses such as copying machines, image magnifications can be set in the stepless manner. In such apparatuses, ten keys or a control volume are/is used to set an image magnification in a stepless manner.
However, the user must determine a desired magnification based on the length of an original and the length of copy sheets used. Otherwise, the user must calculate a desired magnification in accordance with the original size of a character, symbol, figure or an illustration on an original and the length of an image to be formed on a copy sheet. Then, the user must set this magnification using the ten keys or control volume. When characters or symbols of different sizes must be reproduced with the same size, a corresponding number of magnification must be set and the operator must remember all these magnifications before setting them. This slows down the copying operation.